Losing a Wizard in 10 Days
by banana.180
Summary: Hermione Granger: Gryffindor, trusted friend of the Chosen One, member of the Order of the Phoenix, the brains behind the Golden Trio, and newspaper journalist. Draco Malfoy: Slytherin, chool rival of the Chose One, (former) Death Eater, the only brains amidst his group of friends (ahem, Crabbe and Goyle), and advertising executive. What happens when they're put together?


**A/N: This story is based off the plot of _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. _The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, however they may be OOC. I own nothing and I make no profit.**

* * *

Hermione Granger: Gryffindor, trusted friend of the Chosen One, member of the Order of the Phoenix, the brains behind the Golden Trio, and... newspaper journalist.

Draco Malfoy: Slytherin, chool rival of the Chose One, (former) Death Eater, the _only_ brains amidst his group of friends _(ahem,_ Crabbe and Goyle), and... advertising executive.

**-HG-HG-HG-**

"There are so many things I could be writing about, Ginny. Real, meaningful things, like the rights of magical creatures or the problems with blood purity." I say, pacing across her small room in the Burrow. "But instead they have me writing things like _How to Wow your Wizard in 10 Steps _or _5 Secrets Behind the Perfect Cosmetic Charm._ I can't take anymore of this." I through my arms up and collapse next to her on her bed. "I don't know how I got stuck doing this, Ginny. I should just join the Quibbler."

"Hermione, calm down. Remember why you applied at Witch Weekly? You said that after you had compiled all the data about the different news papers and magazines, Witch Weekly had the highest selling rate and widest range. It's sold all over Europe and America. You wanted to be heard. I've read your articles. They're good, really good. You'll get your own column soon, and then you can write about anything you want. Just have patience." Ginny replies, rubbing circles on my back. She had become a lot more mature after the war, all of us had.

"I know, but Mr. Misslethorpe gave me a new assignment. Padma just broke up with the guy she was dating, and he wanted someone to write an article about it. Pansy volunteered, but Padma really didn't want to involve her in her personal life. So, I said I would write and article based off of what happened. 'How to Lose a Wizard in 10 Days,' everything not to do in a relationship. Now he expects me to find someone to date, and then put them through only Merlin knows what to have a 'genuine' experience to write about. How am I supposed to do that to an innocent wizard?" I flip onto my back, starring up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Hermione. There are plenty of ineligible bachelors. How about McLaggen?" Ginny asks, actually sounding serious. I look at her, shocked.

"I will never, ever go on another date with Cormac. Once was quite enough." I shudder at the memory of sixth year. I preferred Grawp's company to his, that was saying something.

"Moping around here isn't going to help you find a wizard. Come with me and Luna to the Three Broomsticks tonight. There's bound to be someone for you." She says, standing up. I groan in response. If this article didn't get me unrestricted writing privileges, I was moving to the Quibbler.

**-DM-DM-DM-**

"Let me handle the presentation," I tell Blaise for the eighth time. He still refuses.

"Draco, we can't have you marketing something directed at muggle-borns. You don't exactly have a good reputation," Blaise replies.

"Besides, Colin and I have already started the pitch," Theo interjects. "The _Wizarding World Welcome Package_ is our product. You can stick to quidditch gear and cosmetic potions."

"I can sell any pitch better than Creevy and you both know it," I hiss at them.

"Face it, Draco. You just don't understand muggle-borns," Theo smirks at me. "I've been through muggle London various times over the past year. Tell me, when was the last time you stepped foot outside of the Wizarding World?" With that, he strides out of the room, leaving me fuming. Blaise shifts towards the door.

"I'm sorry mate, but he's right. You just can't relate to muggle-borns."

"Oh, and Theo can? Please forgive my confusion, but did he not have a pureblood upbringing, much like my own. Was he not just a prejudiced at Hogwarts?" I demand.

"Actually," Blaise responds, "he wasn't. He chose to look past his upbringing."

"How then, do I prove to you that I've changed?" Blaise pauses, considering my question.

"Bring a muggle-born witch with you to the Annual Malfoy Gala. Prove that she trusts you."

"But the Gala is in 10 days! Where am I supposed to find a witch?" I sputter, shocked by his task.

"Come with me and Theo to the Three Broomsticks tonight. I'm sure you'll find someone suitable, that is, if you're up to the challenge." He raises an eyebrow.

"I'll be there." And somehow, I feel like I'm sealing my fate.


End file.
